One shot Justified killings
by NatalyaShae
Summary: Reid is 16 and know who the killer is; but wont say because he believes his friend is right for killing those people who just watched as they were tormented


I will and never shall own this brillian creation of 'Criminal Minds'

this is just a one shot. Not very good but a bit interesting.

Reid sat in the interrorgation room patiently waiting. He knew that there was someone on the other side profiling him. Reid sighed and leaned back in the chair, his cuffed wrist still remained in his lap. He was only sixteen and already a suspect in a serial murder. It wasn't like he minded though, he was used to the unwanted attention. It didn't help that he knew he fit the profile. Heck, he knew many people that fit the profile the media had released. Okay not many, just one other than himself. But Dylan was like him. They had the same backround almost but neither wanted to turn out like their parents. Reid thought back to a few years ago, specifically two years, four months and nineteen days, he had been sitting in the middle row of a college classroom. A man from the FBI was comeing there to give a lecture. He was anxious to ask questions. Unfortunatley his classmates weren't so eager as he and got annoyed with him. But after the lecture the man had stayed longer, missed his flight even, to listen and answer his questions. Reid had been intrigued because the man could beat him in chess. Reid smiled a bit as he remembered the man. Jason Gideon, the man that saved his life. Or so he thought anyways, they still talked. Reid still lied about his home life, he had ran away a few days after Gideon left and lived on the streets.

Suddenly the door banged open to reveal a furious looking man. There were a few shouts for the man to stop but had obviously failed. A man in a black suite, looking rather stoic, followed the man in and shut the door. Reid paled though, looking at the man that had originally slammed the door open.

"Hello Spencer, I am SSA Aaron Hotchner and this is-" Hotch began to introduce themselves but was cut off by Reid.

"Jason Gideon." Reid gulped wide eyed. Hotch looked at his senior confused and slightly shocked.

"Reid." Gideon said warily. That;s when Reid snapped.

"I didn't do it! How could you of all people think I did it?! Do I look guilty? Because if I do I don't know why i do because I'm not. How could you think I am. Do I look like I could kill so many people cold blooded. I mean I know i fit the profile but..-but there area lot of people in the state that fit that profile. AND you know I didn't do it...well at least I hope you do because-"

"REID, take a breath son" Gideon said. Hotch raised an eye brow. Before they had entered the room the Suspect had been calm and collected but somehow seeing Gideon had triggered something. Something inside the teenager that needed to prove something to Gideon...

Reid caught his breath staring pleadingly at his mentor/ father figure. Gideon chuckled.

"I don't think you did it. I merely had you brought in because I belive that whoever the UnSub is knows you somehow" Gideon said. Hotch watched as Reid relaxed but then tensed.

"Mr. Reid do you might know who we are reffereing to?" Hotch asked. Gideon glanced at him then back at Reid.

"Umm...No?" Reid squeaked not meeting either of their eyes. Gideon shifted in his seat.

"Reid I know you've been staying on the streets after I left." Gideon admitted. Reids head jerked up in suprise.

"I know what happened to you before I left also. I knew you didn't want to talk about it and I wasn't going to use your trust in me against you or jepardise it in any way, so I never could get evidense against your father that way. My team and I, though not officially, gathered evidense another way. After a month we raided your house to find your father drunk. He was arrested and trialed by a jury of his peers. Some being close friends with your father...(Reid closed his eyes and sighed)...And even they voted guilty." Gideon paused and waited for Hotch to take over.

"We found that you left you mother in the care of a psych hospital and that you wrote her letters. We tried to find you but you vanished." Hotch said, slightly intrigues why the young teen smirked.

"It's not funny Spencer" Gideon said.

"It is" Reid said smiling.

"How so?" Hotch asked.

"Check mate" Reid said shrugging taking the two men by suprise. Gideon chuckled.

"Not quite..." Gideon said tossing the teen the file they had. Hotch was about to protest but was distracted at how past the boy seemed to be reading.

"Your profile is wrong" The boy said.

"How so Reid?" Hotch asked.

"Your not looking for someone unstable. I believe I know who did these murders and I can assure you that he knows quite well what he's doing." Reid said seriously.

"Who?" Gideon asked. Reid met his gaze with a stoic one.

"I can't tell you" Reid said.

"He;s murdering innocent people Reid!" Gideon almost yelled at the boy who flinched.

"They're not innocent!" Reid shouted back.

"What do you mean they're not innocent?" Hotch interrupted Gideon before a shouting match began. Reid huffed and looked at the wall.

"What do you mean they're not innocent, what have they done that warrants there death." Hotch said again a bit more forceful. Reid met his gaze for a second. Hotch sighed giving up. Gideon placed his hand on Reids causing the boy to look at him.

"Please tell us" Gideon said.

"If I tell you then the people he murders will be getting away with what they've done. They deserve to die!" Reid snarled suprising both profilers.

"Reid, what have all these people done that both of you believe they should die for?" Gideon asked. Reids eyes filled with tears.

"They just watched" Reid whispered. "They just watched as we were beaten. The beating were expected...with us being so different from them. But we were used to pain, we were used to that type of suffereing. But they just watched." Reid repeated himself several time before being pulled into his mentor chest and he hung on for dear life.

"I'm so sorry that hapened to you Reid, but you need to tell us who our Unsub is." Hotch said talking over the older profilers soft comforts (which was greatly shocked at).

"Go on Reid, we won;t hurt him." Gideon said rocking the boy he found as a second son.

"...Damien Fetcher, 16, 130 lb, 5'6''. He should be on North Main and 2nd by now." Reid said choking back tears but never leaving his mentor. Hotch nodded and was out the door. But Gideon made no move to get up.

"I'm sorry dad" Reid said.

"Don;t be" Gideon said.

"Are you mad?" Reid asked.

"No. But I do have good news for you" Gideon said smiling.

"What?"

"I'm adopting you"

Reid smiled and began to cry.

A/N This is a gimpy oneshot.


End file.
